Castle Wars
by Lorze The Brookes
Summary: This is my first fanfic, please please PLEASE read and review! you might not understand some of it if you aren't a Runescape member


** Castle Wars**

Ok this is my 1st fanfic, so don't judge me 2 harshly! I beg of u please don't!

Some of these things are hard to understand if you have never played on

Runescape before, or are not a member.

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape. You're thinking of Jagex there. I do own the plot and main character, though, and any other people in this are friends.

* * *

"Welcome to Runescape. You last logged in from…" 

Brooksie206 didn't bother to read any more. She clicked on the 'close window' option, and then remembered what she was doing. And groaned.

"No way am I doin that AGAIN!" She shouted to the world… or in this case, some level 10 dwarves, some level 14 scorpions, a few rats, and a couple of low-level miners.

She stomped off to the stairs, and went to the bank to put her smithing gear away, i.e. her hammer. She hated smithing. It was so damn boring! And she could do it later anyway.

Brooksie scrolled down her bank, looking for something interesting. Then she spotted her enchanted emerald ring, her Ring of Dueling, and pulled it out.

"Yea, a spot of n00b ownin will make me feel betta" she said out loud. She right–clicked the ring, and selected "rub". Three options came up, but she chose the top one. The one entitled, "Castle Wars Arena". And then she vanished in a circle of blue light, that rapidly got smaller and faded away…

Brooksie206 reappeared in a strangely shaped building, but she went straight over to the bank chest and put away her ring of Dueling, got out an unholy amulet, her trusty granite shield, her huge dragon battleaxe, and a couple of antipoison potions. Then, as an afterthought, she pulled out her poisoned dragon dagger, chuckling darkly to herself.

Brooksie made sure she had on her best armour, checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and walked into the glowing red portal.

"Hey, Brooksie, fancy meetin u here."

She turned around, and saw her friend, Death Lab. Taking a look at her mini–map in the top right hand corner; she saw another green dot – another friend.

Checking around with a quick sweep of her mouse revealed that the other friend was none other than Runeshade0.

"Hey, Death, hey, Runeshade, how come you're here?"

"We got bored. Also, coz we're super–strong, its fun playin CW." Replied Runeshade.

"Got that ryt. U 2 goin 4 the flag?" asked Brooksie.

"I myt b" replied Death lab.

"We'll c" said Runeshade.

"Lol, kk"

Brooksie glanced at the timer. "3 minutes until the next game starts" it read. She checked everything was in its place. Then she sat back, and listened to the conversation, while she checked the levels of the other Zamorak team players. There were a lot of high level players there.

All of a sudden, the timer ran out, and they were all transported to the respawn room of the dark and shoddy Zamorak Castle.

"Well, I'm off" said Death Lab.

"Yea, me 2, I betta get goin" said Runeshade, and then Brooksie saw that Runeshade was holding a bow. She grinned to herself, feeling sorry for the poor people who met the wrong end of those arrows. Then she ran through the energy portal that stopped any Saradomin people getting in, and down the nearby ladder.

She ran over to the table, and quickly stocked up on explosive potions and barricades. Then she ran upstairs, and started to put up the barricades, confident that they would slow the advance of any Saradomin people who came this way.

Then, on the second to top level of the castle, she stopped, and barricaded herself in. Making sure that her lethal dragon Halberd was equipped, she waited for the first unfortunate people to come up the nearby stairway.

The first Saradominist to come up was a pathetically weak level 64 person. A quick swipe of the halberd cut him down, and Brooksie206 smirked at her first taste of blood.

However, the next person to come up the stairs was a powerful level 90 person, wielding the ferocious dragon scimitar. Brooksie took some swipes at him, but only knocked off 12hp, and the Saradominist carried on up the next stairs that took him up to the Zamorak standard.

"Damnit!" shouted Brooksie206, and, using some explosive potions, quickly got rid of her barricades, then equipped her vicious Dragon Battleaxe and granite shield, and ran after the level 90, who had re-emerged from the stairs holding the standard triumphantly over his head. Brooksie quickly specialled, and ran after the level 90 person, hacking at his back as she went.

Down and down the castle they ran, with other people joining in the fight as they went past. At last they reached the bottom, and ran over hard earth, following the standard–bearer. The level 90 was taking a depressingly small amount of damage, as he had protect from melee switched on, but nothing could have prepared him for the hail of arrows, darts, spells, and other things that came flying at him. Brooksie glanced up from her quarry, just in time to see Runeshade, face tight with concentration, let go of a special arrow from his magic short bow.

"Argh!" cried out the standard bearer as he fell to the ground. He folded up, and vanished, leaving the Zamorak standard where he died. Brooksie quickly picked it up, and ran back to the tower to put it back in its bearer.

As she was racing down the tower to restock, she saw Death Lab respawn in the respawn room.

"Yo, Death, need any help?" she shouted above the general sound of turmoil.

"Ya ok, let's team an go get the flag"

"Kk"

Brooksie quickly followed Death Lab, and ran over the little island that connected the castles, and through the little back door. She raced up the stairs, and made it to the flag room, where she grabbed the flag, and ran for it. She quickly checked her hp and energy. Her hp was still full, amazingly, but her energy was so low she knew she wouldn't make it. Then she had an idea.

Reaching into her pack, she quickly used a couple of bandages, and carried on running. She ran, quite literally, for her life, with Death Lab following, picking off the people who were unsuccessfully hacking at her back. She ran through the little back door of the dank Zamorak castle. She ran up the first set o stairs… and the second… and then she reached the tower room. She firmly planted the standard in their own flag post, and checked the time. Wow, that had taken quite a while, there was only 7 minutes left now.

She ran downstairs, high – fiving the other Zamorak followers, and quickly re–equipped her fearsome dragon halberd. She ran up to where the main defence was, and ran up the stairs – just as her energy gave up. But that wasn't very important.

She ran over to where Runeshade was – only to find him desperately attacking a level 90 – the same one as he had taken down before… and the level 90 was winning! She quickly clicked on the "special" bar, and hacked at the level 90s back – just as Runeshade collapsed in a bloody heap. Brooksie206 knew that he would soon re-appear, but a surge of anger suddenly powered her into hitting two 21s – enough to send him flying.

He crumpled, and vanished as Runeshade re-appeared at their stairs.

"Go, Brooksie!" he whooped. Brooksie smiled shyly. She had always had a "thing" for Runeshade… although she would never admit it. Then she took up her position at the side of the stairs, and spend some time live-heading the people who were foolish enough to run where her halberd was.

Then, before she knew it, she was back in the original room, and she realised that they had won.

"ALRIGHT!" she whooped, as the people milling around her went about on their business. Checking her little message, she captured the flag once, and killed an amazing 24 people. Then she went over to the bank chest…


End file.
